The invention relates to a clutch with two elements which, for the purpose of positively engaging one another, are provided with opposed end toothings adapted to one another, the first element being rotatably mounted and axially supported, and the second element also being rotatably mounted and axially supported, with a blocking device for selectively blocking the axial movement of the second element. The second element can be axially blocked in a first position for the purpose of being non-rotatably engaged with the first element, and can be axially moved into a second position for the purpose of being separated from the first element and freely rotatable, depending upon the blocking device being actuated or non-actuated.
It is the object of the present invention to provide such a clutch having a simple design and particularly suitable for use in the driveline of a multi-axis motor vehicle which can optionally be operated by one driven axle or two driven axles, the clutch serving to connect or disconnect the second axle.